


halloween with the gang lolol

by jumpinjazzcat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And I Love That For Her, But I Love Them, Halloween Bitches, M/M, No Squipcident, also!!!!!!!!! if i forget to update this its not my fault, jenna is gossiping as per usual, madeline slander is so fun to write u have no clue, michael is mentioned like once - Freeform, theyre such a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpinjazzcat/pseuds/jumpinjazzcat
Summary: theyre going trick or treating and i love them for that
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Richjake fluff





	halloween with the gang lolol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agent43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent43/gifts).



> courtjester is Rich   
> jakeyd is Jake  
> xoxogossipgirl is Jenna  
> getlohst is Brooke  
> willyoubemyvalentine is Chloe  
> infairverona is Christine

1:00am

courtjester: HAPPY HALLOWEEN BITCHES

xoxogossipgirl: rich it is one in the morning go to sleep

courtjester: NO ITS HALLOWEEN THERE'S NO TIME FOR SLEEP

infairverona: Happy Halloween, guys! Now please sleep

jakeyd: cant sleep too excited

willyoubemyvalentine: please please please go to sleep i am tired and i need my beauty rest

getlohst: why would you need beauty rest when youre already beautiful

willyoubemyvalentine: awwwwwwwwwwww thanks brooke

getlohst: no problem bestie

xoxogossipgirl: did you see what madeline posted on her snapchat story

jakeyd: why do u even have her on snap u hate her

xoxogossipgirl: shut up

xoxogossipgirl: she posted a video of her friend shotgunning a monster

jakeyd: she has friends?

xoxogossipgirl: she has like, 2 and theyre from youth group so that doesnt count

xoxogossipgirl: she keeps acting like shes such a badass even tho shes not

courtjester: once she cried because i ignored her

xoxogossipgirl: she's so clingy

getlohst: she thinks shes so cool like no ur not cool unless u hang out with us

infairverona: Wait, does that mean I'm cool?

getlohst: duh

jakeyd: u were already cool

courtjester: i agree with that

jakeyd: love u 

courjester: love u too

willyoubemyvalentine: SHUT UP STOP BEING A CUTE COUPLE

willyoubemyvalentine: im sick of it

courtjester: jesus chloe 

jakeyd: shes just mad cuz shes tired

getlohst: back to madeline

getlohst: i heard she's going as.....drumroll please

courtjester: _drumroll_

getlohst: sexy sofia the first

jakeyd: thats,,,gross

xoxogossipgirl: isnt sofia like 7

getlohst: exactly

willyoubemyvalentine: gross

infairverona: I don't really get why people are so obsessed with making childhood characters sexy

infairverona: It makes me uncomfy

courtjester: ok gang its time to sleep

jakeyd: goodnight 

7:00am

jakeyd: wakey wakey eggs and bakey

courtjester: brooke are u driving us to school today

getlohst: yeah ok see u in a sec

9:00 am

getlohst: madeline's costume isnt even cute

xoxogossipgirl: she looks like if sofia the first slept in a dumpster

jakeyd: she looks like sofia the first if her mom never married the king

courtjester: she has tainted the name of the sofia the first franchise

infairverona: Guys, pay attention in class

willyoubemyvalentine: no

infairverona: It was worth a shot

10:00am

getlohst: do u guys want to go to seven eleven during lunch? michael says he can drive us

infairverona: That boy is unhealthily obsessed with slushies

courtjester: jason dean tease

courtjester: but yeah 7-11 sounds fun i'll go

jakeyd: im going to throw a slushie at madeline

xoxogossipgirl: YES

willyoubemyvalentine: we need to stop watching glee

willyoubemyvalentine: matthew morrison is a war criminal

jakeyd: he's scary

courtjester: he needs to be in prison

infairverona: He's not a bad person, I'm just...scared of him

getlohst: his voice isnt bad either like that cover of sway kinda hits

courtjester: brooke im sending u to jail

willyoubemyvalentine: valid

jakeyd: matthew morrison wakes up every day and chooses violence

infairverona: See you guys at lunch!

1:00pm

jakeyd: i threw the slushie at madeline

jakeyd: it was awesome she believed me when i said it was an accident

courtjester: michael was mad that u wasted a slushie

getlohst: it was for a good cause

xoxogossipgirl: valid

infairverona: I still don't understand why you guys hate her so much

courtjester: have u ever had a conversation with her

infairverona: ...No

courtjester: that explains it

xoxogossipgirl: trust us she sucks

willyoubemyvalentine: she's a compulsive liar

getlohst: remember when she said that her glasses were real

getlohst: and then we looked up "fake glasses" and the third result was the glasses she was wearing

courtjester: remember when she said she was fluent in spanish

courtjester: and then we found out that she was failing spanish

xoxogossipgirl: remember when she said that she weighed 120 pounds because she's, and i quote, "thicc"

xoxogossipgirl: she's a stick and her ass is flat

jakeyd: remember in second grade when she stole my pokemon card

jakeyd: and she put it in chloe's bag to make it look like chloe was the one who stole it

willyoubemyvalentine: remember when she stole 10 bucks from me

willyoubemyvalentine: and then gave it to jenna to "hold on to" for her and tried to make it seem like jenna stole it from me

infairverona: Okay I get your point

infairverona: I hate when people lie

jakeyd: ok we should pay attention now

jakeyd: see y'all in like an hour

2:50pm

jakeyd: school's out fools out

courtjester: thats good im stealing that

jakeyd: no ur so uncreative

jakeyd: come up with ur own jokes

courtjester: i do u just never laugh at them

willyoubemyvalentine: yeah cuz ur not funny

infairverona: I think Rich is very funny

getlohst: yeah thats why hes our jester

courtjester: christine and brooke are my only true friends


End file.
